Pieces
by Leticia G
Summary: Um amor. Desavenças. Decepções. Distância. Saudades. Descobertas. Decepções. Frases falsas. E então pedaços, de ambos os lados. Pedaços que já não sentem, não vivem, não ligam. Poderiam eles se juntar novamente? AH - Completa.
1. Parte 1

Oi amores :) Bom, resolvi postar essa fic tbm. Inicialmente, ela era interativa, então eu só mudei e tal. Eu espero que vocês gostem :D Ela é dividida em duas partes, sendo a segunda acompanhada de uma música, então não é grande. Enfim... BEIJOS BABIES!

**--------**

**2004**

- Você.. Gosta de mim? – Edward perguntou, surpreso pelo que eu acabara de dizer

- Defina "gostar"... – disse olhando para o meu par de tênis como se ele fosse mais interessante que tudo naquela sala. Mais importante que Robert, que correra de seu apartamento, há 15 quadras do meu, debaixo da chuva, e agora se encontrava encharcado na sala de estar.

Ele percebeu que eu estava envergonhada.

- Você deve estar brincando né Bella? – ele riu, bagunçando os cabelos molhados com a mão

- Não estou Cullen...

Ele permaneceu em silêncio; sabia que só o chamava pelo sobrenome quando a conversa era séria.

- Como acha que me sinto? – perguntei – Eu não tenho dormido, eu me sinto dependente de algum tipo de droga, eu sinto minhas pernas tremerem a cada abraço que me dá e a cada palavra que sussurra em meus ouvidos e...

- Porque está me falando tudo isso Bella? – ele deu dois passos em minha direção, com os braços cruzados

- Porque eu vejo você se importando com alguém que não merece todos os dias! – disse irritada me afastando novamente de Edward

- E quem merece, você Bells?

A sua voz, sempre doce e gentil quando falava comigo, dessa vez saiu áspera.

- Mais que ela eu certamente mereço... Eu pelo menos nunca te trai e nunca te abandonei, em nenhum momento.

Ele ergueu o olhar para encarar meu olhos chocolate, inexpressivos.

- A Lauren nunca me trairia Isabella, nunca!

- Pare de se enganar Edward! Tente ouvir os comentários que são feitos nos corredores do colégio, por exemplo!

- Eu não ligo pros pensamentos alheios Bella.

- Você também não liga de ser traído e de todos rirem disso? – eu perguntei, agora quase gritando

- EU NÃO LIGO PRO QUE OS OUTROS PENSAM, NEM MESMO OQUE VOCÊ PENSA OK!? SE TODOS MORRESSEM, EU NÃO ME IMPORTARIA! – ele gritou, socando de leve a parede onde havia uma foto de nós dois, no meu último aniversário, pendurada.

- ÓTIMO, NÃO PERCA SEU PRECIOSO TEMPO SE IMPORTANDO COMIGO! – eu gritei irritada enquanto Edward abria a porta

- Olha... Eu tenho que ir. – ele deixou a porta aberta e me olhou novamente

- Você vai encontrar ela não é?

- E isso importa?

- Muito! – respondi, cruzando os braços

- Depois conversamos sobre isso está bem? – ele foi chamar o elevador, eu o segui

- Você não me conta mais sobre a sua vida Cullen... – conclui encostada na porta do apartamento

- Eu tento Bells, mas sempre há algo mais importante pra você.

- Nunca há algo mais importante do que você Edward.

- E o baile Bella?

- Claro, vamos falar do baile em que eu fiquei te esperando uma noite inteira, afinal você havia prometido ser o meu acompanhante! – eu o interrompi - Eu fiquei te esperando enquanto você estava beijando _ela_. Eu acho que estou certa em estar magoada por isso...

- Me desculpe, é minha culpa Bells, de novo... – ele suspirou segurando a porta do elevador

- Você me ama Edward? – eu perguntei, me aproximando dele

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando a chuva que caia ainda forte do lado de fora. Eu ri ironicamente.

- É claro que não! – eu segurei a porta do elevador no mesmo instante em que Edward a soltou – Você deveria ir ver a sua namorada ou coisa do tipo...

- Ela precisa de mim Bella, está passando por uma fase difícil por causa da separação dos pais. – Edward tentou tocar o meu rosto, mas eu o virei

- É, ela precisa de você. Eu não. – disse amargamente me virando e deixando Edward sozinho, por muito tempo.

**2005**

- Você disse que me amava e agora que eu estou tentando dizer oque eu sinto por ti, você parece querer que eu desista...

- Eu não quero que você desista, nunca quis. Eu só quero que você se decida, para que eu possa seguir adiante, com ou sem você.

Eu olhei seus olhos, pela primeira vez desde que havíamos começado aquela conversa. Edward desviou o olhar.

- Você não pertence ao Newton, nunca pertenceu nem nunca pertencerá.

- E você não pertence a ninguém Edward Cullen... – respondi me levantando e saindo do café onde havíamos combinado de nos encontrar após um ano.

**2006**

- Bella...

- Me dê uma razão muito boa Edward, para não embarcar nesse avião, para esquecer todas as nossas brigas e de todas as coisas ruins que nós dissemos um ao outro...

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, como já era de costume quando eu perguntava ou pedia por alguma coisa relacionada a nós dois. Edward havia descoberto por Alice, minha melhor amiga, que eu estava indo para Nova York estudar Ballet Contemporâneo. Ele gritou por mim quando eu estava prestes a atravessar o portão de embarque e me abraçou ainda ofegante. Depois me pediu para não partir.

- Uma razão Edward!

- Você não quer ir... – ele disse, seus olhos verdes prendendo minha atenção

- Não é boa o suficiente... – falei friamente, há poucos centímetros de seu corpo

- Eu não quero que você vá Bells.

- Também não é boa o suficiente.

- Eu...

- Você sabe que só tem uma coisa que você pode dizer e que me faça ficar... É só você dizê-la e mudará minha vida pra sempre... – eu disse num sussurro quase inaudível

A aproximação dos nossos corpos, que haviam se separado alguns centímetros após o abraço, ainda fazia uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. Eu ansiava ouvir aquelas palavras; eu continuei olhando em seus olhos, enquanto ele permaneceu mudo, proferindo "eu" três ou quatro vezes.

- Obrigado por mudar a minha vida Edward Cullen. – disse acidamente seguindo pelo portão de embarque

**2007**

- Eu não vou voltar para Forks Edward...

- Porque não Bella? – a voz rouca indagou

- Eu... Estou com outra pessoa aqui em NY.

Mentir descaradamente já havia se tornado comum nas minhas raras conversas com Edward Cullen.

- Eu não acredito em você! – ele disse, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo simplesmente pela entonação das palavras ditas

- Você sabe que eu odeio mentiras Edward – disse séria, mentindo novamente

- Pois saiba que também tenho saído com muitas garotas aqui...

- Que bom pra você!

Silêncio.  
- Eu.. Eu preciso ir – ele disse apressadamente

- É, eu também.  
Desligamos os celulares ao mesmo tempo.

**2007**

- Você nunca diz Edward... – eu sussurrei.

Já passavam das 3 da manhã e nós estávamos conversando pelo celular há quase duas horas.

- Digo oque Bells? – ele perguntou curioso

- Que me ama... – respondi sonolenta

- Mas não é por não dizer, que eu não sinta...

- Explique-se.

- Eu... Tenho medo.

- WOW! Edward Cullen com medo? – nós dois rimos – De quê?

- Do amor Bella, eu acho que "isso" não é para nós dois...

**2007**

- Eu te amo Isabella! – Edward disse segurando-me pelos braços

Depois de um ano, eu havia o encontrado novamente. Nós estávamos no baile de formatura dele e dos meus amigos de Forks, com os quais vivera 17 anos da minha vida.

- Nós não podemos nos envolver agora. – eu falei friamente, ele me soltou

- Porque não?

- Por que eu não quero mais ficar contigo.

- Bom por o papo em dia! – ele riu ironicamente

- Agora você sabe como eu me senti durante esses anos...

- Mas vamos esquecer o passado Bella.

- O passado faz parte de nós Edward, sinto lhe informar.

- Mas nós podemos mudar quem nós somos e "isso" que nós temos Bells...

- E oque nós temos Ed? Diga-me, por favor!

Ele, como eu já havia me acostumado, ficou em silêncio e eu nem esperei seus olhos encontrarem os meus parar responder minha própria pergunta.

- Nós não temos mais nada!

- Nós temos essa noite Bells... – ele segurou minha mão gentilmente

- Não é o suficiente. Você está disposto a me amar esta noite, mas e o resto da sua vida?

Desta vez, em silêncio, seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Admita Cullen, você não corre riscos. Você é "homem" demais pra entregar seu coração pra alguém, você tem medo de amar e tem medo de ser amado – eu puxei minha mão, ele deixou a dele estendida no ar

- Bella, eu...

- Eu cansei de esperar Edward. "Isso" que nós temos, acabou. E se você me ama tanto quanto diz amar, não me procure, por favor...

Eu me levantei, sem lágrimas nos olhos, afinal elas só me fariam companhia mais tarde, naquela mesma noite e em muitas outras que a seguiram.


	2. Parte 2

**(música: Pieces, do Red)**

- Bella?

- Alice! – eu a abracei e, se já não tivesse chorado durante as últimas 7 horas e 25 minutos, as lágrimas estariam embaçando a minha vista br

Ali continua tão bela quanto eu conseguia me lembrar. Depois de dois anos sem vê-la pessoalmente, percebi que seus cabelos escuros estavam mais cumpridos do que ela costumava manter, quase um palmo abaixo do ombro e seus olhos estavam particularmente azuis, como eu sempre admirei. Mas suas feições estavam tristes. O olhar não apresentava o brilho típico e o sorriso era superficial e desanimado.

- Como ele está? – permiti-me perguntar

- Mal... Mas pelo menos agora já está consciente.

"WTH!!!" 3:47 da manhã. Eu tateei a mesinha do lado da minha cama afim de achar, no escuro, meu celular que tocava insistentementeuma melodia do Jason Mraz. Eu olhei o visor, que mostrava um número sucedendo o prefixo de Forks.

"Deve ser o Edward bêbado querendo conversar!" pensei amaldiçoando mentalmente a diferença de 3 horas entre Nova York e Forks.

- Oque é Edward? – bufei atendo a ligação

- Bella? – uma voz feminina soluçou

- Sim? Quem gostaria?

- Bells, é a Alice...

- Alice! Como você está? Há quanto tempo! – disse com uma voz amistosa

- Bella, o Edward. Ele...

A frase foi interrompida pelo choro da irmã de Robert. Meu coração pulsou forte.

- Oque aconteceu Alice? – eu perguntei, agoniada

- Ele sofreu um acidente Bells, está no hospital...

_I'm here again _

_**Eu estou aqui de novo**__  
A thousand miles away from you _

_**Há quilometros de distância de você**__  
A broken mess _

_**Uma bagunça**__  
Just scattered pieces of who I am _

_**Apenas pedaços espalhados de quem eu sou**_

- Como? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Ele estava indo pro aeroporto de Seattle, o motorista de um caminhão que vinha no sentido contrário perdeu controle do veículo e se chocou de frente com o volvo..

Ela explicava rápido, me deixando angustiada.

- Ele chamou por você Bella, antes de ficar inconsciente.

_I tried so hard _

_**Eu tentei tanto**_

_Thought I could do this on my own _

_**Pensei que poderia fazer isso sozinha**__  
I've lost so much along the way _

_**Mas eu perdi muito pelo caminho**_

Entrei no quarto 178 do hospital, onde Edward estava, segundo um bilhete que Alice havia me dado antes de seguir para o trabalho. "Ele acordou, os médicos me ligaram enquanto eu te esperava no aeroporto.", Ali me disse, sorrindo carinhosamente.

Assim que o vi na cama, com cortes no rosto e nos braços, com o tórax enfaixado e com a perna esquerda engessada, meus olhos ficaram marejados. Eu me aproximei da cama e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da mesma, segurando a mão de Edward. Eu comecei a brincar com seus dedos e me permiti rir, lembrando de quando costumávamos fazer isso por horas deitados no meu quintal, antes das brigas de tornarem constantes e nós nos afastarmos.

_Then I see your face _

_**Então eu vejo seu rosto**__  
I know I'm finally yours_

_**E eu sei que eu sou finalmente sua**__  
I find everything _

_**Eu**__**encontro tudo**__  
I thought I lost before _

_**Que eu pensava ter perdido antes**_

Eu sentia um abismo entre nós dois, naquele exato momento. Mas algo dentro de mim gritava que eu seria capaz de pular sobre esse abismo, só pra poder tê-lo comigo novamente. Algo que eu havia tentado esquecer por tanto tempo, enganando a mim mesma e a Edward. Eu senti meu coração pulsar forte novamente e uma lágrima contornou minha face. Eu repousei minha cabeça na mão de Edward.

- Bella, você é uma pequena chorona...

A sua voz, sensualmente rouca, soou musicalmente em meus ouvidos, fazendo um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios.

_You call my name _

_**Você chama pelo meu nome  
**__I come to you in pieces_

_**Eu venho até você em pedaços  
**__So you can make me whole _

_**Para que você me faça inteira**_

- Oh Edward! Você não morreu!

Eu o abracei, chorando. Ele riu e resmungou sobre os ferimentos do tórax e eu o soltei envergonhada.

- Seria um alivio pra você não é? Não precisar mais me aguentar... – ele estampou um sorriso maroto nos lábios e eu o encarei brava

- Nunca mais diga isso Pattinson! – o repreendi – Eu não conseguiria viver sabendo que você não exisite mais...

- Por quê diz isso Bella?

- Porque... É verdade. – disse olhando pra nossas mãos, ainda entrelaçadas

- Bells...

- Eu estava tentando me enganar Edward, durante todo esse tempo. Você me machucou tantas vezes que depois eu não estava segura em relação as suas palavras, eu tinha medo de me entregar a você e me machucar novamente, ficar em mais pedaços ainda e chegar a um ponto que nada nem ninguém poderia curar as feridas do meu coração. Mas... Eu não consigo mais. Eu não consigo mais mentir pra mim, e pra você. Quando eu fiquei sabendo sobre o acidente, eu percebi que eu poderia te perder pra sempre, por causa desse orgulho estúpido! Eu vi que tudo podia ser tão diferente e... Eu não sou capaz de viver sem você Edward Cullen. Eu me sinto vazia sem amar você. Eu desperdiço metade da noite em suspiros, com alguma esperança e acabo dormindo pensando em você. E quando o sol me acorda pela manhã, a primeira coisa que vem a minha mente é você e as lembranças de quando costumávamos dormir assistindo algum filme e quando eu acordava a primeira coisa que eu via era você sorrindo pra mim. Eu…

_I've come undone _

_**Eu vim destruída**__  
But you make sense of who I am  
__**Mas você compreende quem eu sou**_

_Like puzzle pieces in your hand _

_**Como peças de um quebra-cabeça em suas mãos**_

- É claro que eu entendo, se você não quiser mais nada comigo e...

- Bells, pára de falar! – ele riu, me fazendo corar – Eu adoro te ouvir falando, adoro a sua voz e o efeito que ela causa em mim, mas agora sou _eu_ quem precisa falar. Você sempre esteve certa, eu sempre tive medo de me entregar ao amor e por causa disso eu te machuquei tanto. Você tem um coração tão despedaçado quanto o meu agora, mas eu lhe prometo que eu nunca mais vou te fazer derramar uma lágrima sequer por mim, minha linda. Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou amar.

Edward acariciou minha mão e eu ainda evitava olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu estava indo pra Nova York, na noite do acidente Bells. Eu estava indo te procurar, implorar que me desse outra chance e que ouvisse o quanto eu te amo e preciso de você.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo Isabella Swan, mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. Você é a minha vida.

Eu levantei meu olhos, encontrando os dele.

_Then I see your face _

_**Então eu vejo seu rosto**__  
I know I'm finally yours_

_**E eu sei que eu sou finalmente sua**__  
I find everything _

_**Eu**__**encontro tudo**__  
I thought I lost before _

_**Que eu pensava ter perdido antes**_

- Porque você está chorando Bella? – ele perguntou preocupado

- Eu te amo Edward...

- Me amar é tão ruim assim, a ponto de você chorar? – ele perguntou divertido

- Não seu idiota! – eu ri, enxugando as lágrimas – Te amar é a melhor coisa de toda a minha vida!

- Mas eu te fiz sofrer...

- Eu também te deixei em pedaços, creio que estamos quites! – eu sorri beijando a sua mão

- Bella?

- Sim?

_You call my name _

_**Você chama pelo meu nome  
**__I come to you in pieces_

_**Eu venho até você em pedaços  
**__So you can make me whole _

_**Para que você me faça inteira**_

- Está pensativa. – ele constatou e eu afirmei balançando a cabeça

Eu me aproximei de seu rosto e toquei meus lábios nos seus, minuciosamente desenhados. Agora eu tinha certeza. Eu amava Edward acima de tudo e ele foi capaz de juntar os pedaços do meu coração e curar todas as feridas da minha alma, assim como eu o curei. E nosso amor juntou nossos corações, eternamente.

-------------

Bom, é isso girls. A música é do Red – Pieces, e eu acho particularmente linda! :'( Espero que vocês tenham gostado e.. É, é isso! :D E comentem, please; é importante saber se vcs gostaram ou não s:  
BEEEEIJOS AMORES


End file.
